First responders and other public safety personnel (for example, police officers, firefighters, paramedics and the like) often have to make decisions regarding how to react and respond to a variety of situations. In many cases, first responders make such decisions based on then own observations, even though other information may be relevant to the decisions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.